Not afraid anymore
by Dine7184
Summary: Bolivia Oneshot. She actually didn't even care if he would vanish at this very moment.


**Title:** Not afraid anymore  
**Fandom:** Fringe  
**Character:** Walter Bishop, Peter Bishop, Olivia Dunham  
**Pairing:** Peter/Olivia  
**Spoiler:** 2x14 Jacksonville  
**AN:** Unbeta'd... so any - and I mean any - mistakes are my own. ;) Written for Challenge 4 of Phase 3 **jjverse** LJ. I've just sent the first part with Walter and Peter for the challenge in, as I was supposed to write something with those two characters. I'd like to think about the P/O part as the Director's cut. xD

* * *

He didn't actually know how many times he'd taken his cell, typed a few words and closed it again. He let out a sigh and began to imitate the sound of the beginning rain, which hit the roof of their house.

„Son," he suddenly heard Walter. „Would you please stop annoying me with that noise you're making?"

„I do annoy you?" Peter asked. „Above all... I do annoy you. That's saying the one who needs to rattle down the formula for root beer in the middle of the night?"

„Yes, please. I can't concentrate."

„What on earth would you want to concentrate on right now? Mmmh maybe... how are you going to tell me what'd you tell Olivia that made her rush out of here?" Peter sounded angry.

Walter looked at him. He didn't quite know what respond to that. He looked at Peter pleadingly, waiting for him to come over and try to comfort him. He really needed this right now. But instead he just earned a nearly apocalyptical look from Peter.

"You know what," Peter said annoyed after a while. "I actually don't wanna know." He sighed and left for the kitchen.

Walter looked after him for a while and sighed.

Suddenly he heard a buzzing sound coming from the coffee table.

„Peter," Walter called. „Peter... hurry!"

„What?" Peter asked as he came out of the kitchen again.

„It moved, " Walter said pointing at Peter's cell phone. "For a few seconds. But then it suddenly stopped and it didn't start again. Something must be wrong with it. Usually it moves longer."

"Walter," Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes. „It's called a cell phone. And it probably was because I got a text and didn't receive a call."

„Oh... right. Don't you want to look who's 'texting' you?"

„You're pretty nosy, don't you think." Peter commented. He took the cell phone in his hand and flipped through his inbox. The name next to the latest letter told him it was from Olivia.

_I'm so sorry_, he read. _Waiting outside... _

He smirked.

"What is it?" Walter asked.

Peter simply shrugged. "See you later," he said and rushed out of the house.

* * *

She didn't know how long she must have sit in her car, outside the Bishop's house, hating herself for rushing out that fast – without an explanation. But as soon as she'd realized that she couldn't do this to him, she'd texted him and had gotten out of the car. Since then, she stood there and had just let the rain come down on her.

She'd seen him appear on the front porch, seeing the oh so familiar face, surrounded by the yet still so unfamiliar glimmer, but for the first time after she'd rushed out of the house two hours ago, she didn't care. Perhaps, the glimmer would vanish sooner or later again.

He smirked and shook his head when he saw her standing in the pouring rain. She shrugged and couldn't react fast enough before his lips came crushing down on hers. It took her a few moments before she let herself finally wrapping her arms around him, never wanting to let him go again. She actually didn't even care if he would vanish at this very moment.

_At least_, she thought, _I'd vanish with him right now_.

„I'm sorry," she could hear him whisper after they'd parted. He laid his forehead against hers and caressed her cheeks. She held onto his hands. „Don't be," she responded softly. Slowly she opened her eyes, prepared to see the glimmer again. But all she could see was him. This was just Peter.

And finally she realized what she'd been scared of earlier and that she finally wasn't afraid of it anymore.

She wasn't afraid to fall in love again anymore.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
